Sola Boom
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: Welcome to our new story, Sola Boom! My second collab story with my friend, Kyla. So, summary is short and let's get to the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here with another new story. Here with me is my good friend, Kyla.**

**Kyla: Hi!**

**Yep, our second collab story, hope you guys like it. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A pencil is rolled back and forth on the desk. Sora, bored out of his mind, stares at the white board where the teacher stood. She was talking about a lecture. Sora sighs in annoyance.

"Ok, class, today we have a new student!" Sora stopped playing with the pencil. "She moved here all the way from California! Now, treat her with all the respect you can muster." She turns to the door, "You may come in." Silence. "Don't be shy deary, come on in." A head pops in the room. The teacher smiles, "There we go. Keep coming." She shuffles her feet shyly to the teacher. She stops and turns to the class. She says nothing as her long brown hair covers her face.

"That's one shy girl." Sora thought to himself.

"Now you sit next to Sora. He's the boy in the back row." She looks up a little, but not enough to see her eyes. She shuffles over slowly, until someone sticks their foot out and makes her trip. She stumbles to the ground and the class laughs. The teacher gasps and runs over to her, but she gets back to her feet and hurries over to her seat. She sits down and sinks into the chair. Her red sweater gets pulled up a little, showing her black t-shirt and her blue bell-bottom jeans cover her brown boots.

Sora clenched his fists, he hated people like that. He then looks at the girl, "You all right?" He asked in a kind tone.

She flinched. Her hair was finally out of her face as her blue eyes study Sora, then turns her head away from him.

"Sorry if I startled ya a bit." He said.

The bell rings and the students hurry out. She grabs her bag and gets up from her desk, leaving the classroom. Sora snatches his bag and runs after her. She starts speed walking away until she bumps into someone. She looks up and its a boy that almost six feet tall! Oddly, she was close to his height.

He smirks, "Had a nice trip, Kyla?" She steps back as he cracks his knuckles, "Not talking, eh?"

Sora knew trouble was about to happen so, he decides to step in. He steps in front of the boy that was gonna hurt Kyla, "You know, you shouldn't treat a girl like that." He said to him in a calm tone.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" He taunts. Kyla scurries away. "Hey!" she stops. "I'm not done with you!" Kyla turned her head. She was expressionless. She sighs and puts down her backpack. She unzips it and fumbles in it. "What do you think you're doing, girly?" Kyla froze. She takes something out and stares at the boy. Suddenly, she slams a math book in his face.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sora said to himself.

"ACK!" the boy screamed. Blood trickled down his nose. He touched it very gingerly, "You bitch! You broke my nose!" He was about to land a punch, but Kyla slammed his face with a book again. He fell to the floor and Kyla turns to her backpack, puts the book away and zips it up. She slings it on her shoulder and scurries away to her next class. Sora stood there dumbfounded, but shook his head and ran after her.

"Wait up!" He called out to her.

She didn't stop, she just turns and enters the next class. Sora follows inside, thank goodness he was in this class next as well.

She sat at the very back row. Problem was, Sora sat in the front. The math teacher really didn't like him so much, so he was stuck in the very front, smack dab in the middle.

"Good thing is, I can talk to her when we leave since I'm closer to the door." Sora thought to himself.

The teacher walks in. He clears his throat, "Ok class, pop quiz." Sora groans as he passes out the papers with random numbers on them.

Bad news, he has to deal with this period first. Hopefully, they might have the same lunch together as well.

After this class, and the next class (which the duo didn't share) it was first lunch. Sora entered the cafeteria and finally escaped the killer line of death. He looks around and finds Kyla in a corner table, reading a book that said "Eagle Feathers Dipped in Sea Green." Another thing he noticed is that she had no lunch in front of her, guessing she wasn't hungry.

Sora walks over to her table and sits in front of her, "Hi."

She glances up, then looks back at her book. "Not much of a talker, I see." Sora said. "The way you defended yourself against that guy was very effective, BTW." He added.

She ignores him and turns the page to her book. Sora then looks at the book, "That's a good book. I only read about 4 chapters of it though."

Kyla glances up again. "... Whose your favorite character?" she asked.

"So far, Teddy." Sora answered.

"... I like Sally, Climber and Karl. They're quite an odd family. Why do you like Teddy?"

"A doll that has lived for like a thousand years, that impresses me because usually a doll will start falling apart in only a few years." Sora explained.

"Well, she was in a box most of her time and was rotting away. But when Luna returns, she fixes her up."

Sora thought about for a sec, "Oh yeah." He said as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "It's been awhile since I've last read it."

"I thought you said you stopped at the fourth chapter?"

"Yeah. I keep forgetting to continue reading it." Sora admitted.

"Hum." Kyla murmured. She turns to the next page, her eyes not leaving the words. Sora sighs as Kyla closes her book and gets up to her feet. She slings her backpack to her shoulder and walks away with Sora following her. She stops and turns, "Why do you keep following me?"

"Got nothing to do. Besides, there's something about ya that intrigues me. I don't know what it is." Sora answered.

Kyla was about to leave but then said, "You wanna come over and play video games?"

"Sure." Sora answered with a smile.

After the rest of their classes, Kyla and Sora started walking up the street. They find themselves at a two story house and Kyla fumbles a bit as she reaches in her pocket for her key. She takes it out and unlocks the door, opening it as they both go inside.

"Nice place." Sora commented as he entered and looked around.

Kyla nods and opens a door. Sora enters in and Kyla turns on the lights. His jaw drops when he sees drawings covering the walls. Kyla casually walked past him and turned on the Xbox One. The title appears and the menu pops up. She clicks on a Sonic the Hedgehog download game called, "Blue Psychokinesis." Sora sits next to her and Kyla hands a controller to him. The file screen appears and Kyla clicks the "General C.T Kay" file. Kyla opens a character creator and looks over to Sora. "Create a character."

"All right." He then creates one.

**(Atlas: He basically makes the hedgehog version of himself.)**

"Done." He said as he saved his created character.

Kyla exits and enters the "play" icon. Suddenly, everything turns white for the duo.

**Done! Chapter 1 is finished, Sora and Kyla have met and became friends, as well as started playing video games. But, what happened to them? You'll find out next time. So until then, we'll see ya in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Sola Boom! Let's get started with no delay!**

**Chapter 2 : Are we in the Game?**

Sora rubbed his head in pain as he gained consciousness. He found himself in the middle of a street. He looks around and noticed Kyla was missing.

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself as he got up to his feet.

He starts to feel he was being watched. He turned and his eyes widened as he sees a giant bee!

"Wow, that's big." He then sprints away from it.

The bee starts following him until he catches up and pops in front of Sora's face. "Hey mister!" Sora yelped and fell on his bum. The bee started laughing.

"Uh, OK. Hi there." Sora said.

"What's your name, mister? My name is Charmy, Charmy Bee!"

"Name's Sora." Sora answered.

**With Kyla**

Kyla slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed them as they adjust to the light. She was in the middle of a grassy field with flowers poking out at random. "Excuse me, miss." Kyla turns her head to a young rabbit standing behind her. Kyla's eyes widened. "Are you OK, miss? You seem like you had quite a fall..."

Kyla's eyes softened. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." the young rabbit smiled, "Good. My name is Cream, what's yours?"

"Kyla."

"Well, Miss Kyla, do want to come to my house and have some cookies?"

Kyla nodded, "Sure."

**Back with Sora**

"Hey Charmy, think you can help me find a friend of mine?" Sora asked.

Charmy glances at him, "Sure. Who you searching for?"

"Her name is Kyla." Sora said.

Charmy smiles slyly, "Oh? Is it your giiirrlfriend?"

Sora blushed, "N-no, just a friend."

Charmy rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sure."

"Just help me find her." Sora said.

"Fine." Charmy starts flying over to a building that said "Chaotix Detectives."

Sora followed him, "I'm guessing that you know these guys."

"Know these guys? Hah!" Charmy laughed, "I work with them! Espio and Vector will help find your missing friend."

"Really? Cool." Sora said.

They enter through the door and find a crocodile with headphones leaning back in his seat. He seemed to be listening to something as he was very engrossed into it. A purple chameleon was leaning against a doorway with his eyes closed. Charmy flew up to the croc and yelled "VANILLA SENT COOKIES!" The croc jumped up in surprise and fell out of his seat. The chameleon stayed in his usual spot, unmoved.

"Ok then." Sora said.

The croc quickly got to his feet. "What? Cookies? From Vanilla?!" Charmy laughed, "Nope! We have a case!"

"A case?" The croc asked. Charmy pointed at Sora. "Oh." The croc took out a notepad and pen, "Well, who are you and what's your case?"

Sora walked up to them, "Name's Sora and I'm looking for my friend, Kyla."

The croc scribbled down some notes and nods, "Uh-huh, OK. Was he stolen, killed, missing, what?"

"SHE has gone somewhere and I haven't heard from her since." Sora answered.

The croc arched an eye ridge, "She? A girlfriend or something?"

"She's just a friend." Sora simply said.

The croc scribbled down some more notes. "Ok. That'll be... a hundred and twenty dollars." Sora's eyes widened.

"That's expensive for such a small job." Sora said.

"Well, we don't cost cheep. Plus, detectives are always expensive!" Finally, the chameleon sighed, "Why are you doing the case for a brown hedgehog that has a bad aura?" He said. Wait. Brown... Hedgehog?

Sora looks at a nearby mirror and his eyes widened, he was his created character! "Cool." Sora thought. "Wait, I have a bad aura?" Sora asked the chameleon.

The chameleon opened up his amber eyes, "Yes. And the one you are searching for has an even blacker aura." The croc rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to Espio. He's just doing his silly ninja-sensing."

"A ninja chameleon? Cool. Anyways, you gonna help me find her or not?" Sora said.

Espio sighed again, "Maybe. Unless Vector raises the price." Vector grinned, "Ok! A hundred and fifty rings!"

"Gee, no wonder you guys don't have much business." Sora said.

A vein pops up on Vector's forehead, "HEY!"

"Just saying. So, I'll ask again, you three gonna help or not?" Sora asked.

The three glance at each other and nod at the same time. They turn to Sora, "Yup!"

"Great. Let's get going." Sora said.

The four start looking down the street. Charmy and Vector were looking through the most random places, like the top of trees and sewer holes. Espio was glaring at Sora the whole time. As they continue searching, Sora bumps into a sea green hedgehog and a young rabbit.

"Sorry about that." Sora said.

The hedgehog frowned, "That's alright." she said and she started to walk away with the rabbit by her side. "Hey!" She stops and turns her head. Vector went up to the rabbit and patted her head. "How you doing, Cream?" The rabbit giggled, "Fine, Mr. Vector." Vector smiled, "Good." He glances over to the sea green hedgehog, "Who's your new friend?" Before Cream could answer, the hedgehog said, "We need to get going. Bye." She and Cream start leaving.

Sora looked at them, "That was familiar." He said to himself.

Espio seemed to be annoyed. "That hedgehog... Her energy seemed... unbalanced. Her emotions are so... contained."

"You all right there, Espio?" Sora asked.

He glanced at Sora, "I'm fine." He mumbled. Kyla quickly left with Cream in tow. "Miss Kyla, is there something wrong?" Kyla looked at Cream and smiled softly, "Nothing. Its just they seem... untrustworthy." Cream tilted her head, "But Mr. Espio, Mr. Vector and Charmy aren't bad." Kyla sighed, "You can never know these days."

"Just asking, dude." He then heard what sounded like a scream, just faintly. "You guys hear something?"

Charmy and Vector seemed confused. "Yeah." Espio said, "I heard it."

"Where did it come from?" Sora questioned, looking around.

The scream is heard again. Charmy and Vector jump. "Oh! Oh! We gotta help!" Charmy said with an excited voice. "Let's go!" Vector said as he and Charmy ran the wrong way.

"Wrong way!" Sora called out to them.

They run the other way. Espio face palms then runs after them. Sora follows.

"All right, to the source." Sora thought as they went.

The Chaotix make an abrupt stop and Sora crashes into Vector's back. His ears twitch to the sound of laughter. "Ho ho ho ho!"

Sora stumbled back a bit, then shook it off. "Who laughs like that?" He questioned.

"Eggman!" The Chaotix yelled. A giant robot stood in the middle of the street with a man in its head. The man laughs again, "Ho ho ho! I finally have the dark mana I need!" In the robot's clutches was Cream and the sea green hedgehog. Cream was shaking her, "Please wake up!" She said in panic.

Sora clenched his fists while glaring at Eggman.

Before the Chaotix could react, a blue blur zooms by and slams into the robot, making it teeter. "Huh!?" Eggman gasped. The blur slams the robot on the other side, making it tilt to the other.

"That dude is fast." Sora said to himself.

The blue blur continues this until the robot finally tips to the ground and Cream and the hedgehog tumble to the ground. The man growled and slammed his control pad, making his seat fly out. "I'll get that hedgehog if its the last thing I do!" He yells out as he flies away with his hover craft.

"Not bad." Sora said to himself. He then runs over to Cream and the hedgehog.

Before Sora could run over to Cream and the sea green, the blue blur zoomed past him and stopped at the two girls. Cream hops up to her feet and hugs the blue hedgehog. "Mr. Sonic! You saved us!"

Sora walks over to them, "Sonic fits the speed." Sora said to himself as he walked over.

Sonic chuckled, then he looks at the knocked out hedgie. "Cream, who's that?" Cream turned her head to see what he was talking about. "Oh. That's Miss- Er. Miss Kay!"

"Miss Kay?" Sora repeated as he stopped by Sonic.

Sonic turned his head to Sora and arched a brow, "And you are?"

"Sora." Sora answered.

Sonic smiled, "Well, nice to meet ya Sora! You new around here?"

"Yeah." Sora said.

Sonic patted his back, "Well then, welcome to Central Station! I'm Sonic, the hero!"

"Nice to meet ya, Sonic." Sora said.

The Chaotix run over and Charmy flies over to Cream. "You OK?" Cream smiled at him, "I'm fine." Vector picked her up and started examining her closely, making her go upside down and side-to-side a few times. He puts her back down. "OK. You're a-OK!"

"Nice to meet ya, Cream." Sora said.

Cream turns to Sora and smiles. "Hello!"

Sora smiled back, "Hi."

Cream giggled. Espio goes over to the sea green hedgehog and picks her up. "Let's take her back to Vanilla's house."

"All right." Sora said.

**Done! The duo arrives in a new place, as well as new characters that are not from their world. What will happen next? We'll see next time. So until then, we'll see you guys in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, we have one heck of a chapter for you to read!**

**Chapter 3 : How much tension will it take to kill me?**

The group is in Vanilla's house, waiting for Kay to wake up as Vanilla comes into the room with a plate of fresh baked cookies. "Here you go. There are sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and peanut butter."

"Thanks." Sora said.

Kyla's ear seemed to twitch at the words "peanut butter."

Sora took a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. "This is good."

Cream giggles, "So Mr. Sora, where are you from?"

"I just moved here from... Green Hill Zone." Sora answered, thanks to his knowledge of Sonic games.

Sonic tilted his head, "Huh. I didn't know Green Hill Zone had houses."

"Miss Kyla said she's from Holaska." Cream said.

"No not that, I travel around a lot. That was the last place I was before coming here. I originally lived in Chun-Nan." Sora said.

Sonic nodded slightly, "Ok."

"Where are you from, Sonic?" Sora asked him.

"An island named... something about Christmas I think." Sonic answered.

"Cool." Sora said.

Cream hops off her seat and goes up to Kay, shaking her slightly. "Miss Kay? You should get up. We have peanut butter cookies." Kay seemed to have zipped up to her sitting position. "Peanut butter, you say?"

"You must really like peanut butter." Sora said, chuckling a bit.

She glared at him, but sighed, "Yes. I love peanut butter. Now, will you leave me be?"

Sora looked at her funny, but shrugged it off. "Uh, sure."

Kay crossed her arms as Sora sat up and walked into the kitchen to use the sink, washing his face. His ear twitches to the sound of footsteps behind him. He stops and turns to only see a blurred outline of a rabbit. "Your name is Sora, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Sora answered.

The outline smiles, "I'm so glad you helped save my daughter and her friend." Sora wipes his eyes and finally gets a clear visual of the outline. It was an older version of Cream with a long, dark reddish purple dress.

"Uh, your welcome." Sora said.

She smiles, "My name is Vanilla, Cream's mom." A blue creature appears on her shoulder, "Chao-chao!" Vanilla giggled, "And this is Cream's Chao, Cheese." The Chao flies over to Sora and lands in his hands. "Chao!"

"Hi there, Cheese. I'm Sora." He said.

He smiles cutely, "Chao!" The door to the house starts knocking. "Hum? Who could that be?" Vanilla turns to the front door and opens it. "Huh? Hello? May I help you?"

"Yes. I am here looking for a..." Sora could hear paper rustle, "Kyla Thoreson?" Sora peeks his head out of the kitchen. A female porcupine with a lab coat rustles with a few papers and shows a photo to Vanilla. "She looks like this." Vanilla takes the picture and examines it. "Hum... No. There's no other hedgehogs but Kay, Sonic and Sora."

"Then I must ask them some questions."

"Why is she looking for her?" Sora thought.

Vanilla turns and yells, "Kay! Sonic! You are needed! A lady is here to speak with you!"

Sonic zooms over quickly. "Yes?"

The porcupine examines him a little with her eyes and seemed to be staring into his emerald hues. "You are not the one my employer wants."

Sora steps out of the kitchen. The porcupine glances at him and he freezes as she stares into his ocean blue hues. "You are not the one my employer wants." She repeats.

Kay enters the room, "What is it, Miss Vani-" She freezes at the sight of the porcupine. The porcupine stares into Kay's pale blue irises. "You're the one my employer wants."

Sora feels uneasy from her sentence, "Who is your employer?" He asked as he stood beside Kay.

The porcupine frowned, "That is none of your concern, young man. My employer wants Miss Kyla Thoreson in her quarters eminently."

"I think it is my concern to know where my friend is going and knowing who is your employer." Sora said back.

The porcupine seemed annoyed, "She is going whether you like it or not, boy."

Sonic glares at her, "What does your employer want to do with a kid?"

"I am done giving information!" She stomps in and grabs Kay's arm, "You, missy, are coming with me. My employer wants to speak with you." Kay squirmed a little, but one of the porcupine's quills stuck into her hand. She then starts to wobble away with the porcupine.

"Hey!" Sora then went after them.

Kay turned to Sora with dead eyes, "It's OK. I am needed." she said with a dull tone.

Sora can tell by the tone that she didn't mean it. "Yeah right, you were trying to get away from her earlier!"

"That does not concern of interest. I am needed."

"Wrong! You ain't yourself!"

Sonic ran out of the house to Sora, "I guess you're a robot, right?" He asked the porcupine.

She looked offended, "How DARE you label me as one of those impeccable machines!"

"Cause you act like one, that's why!" Sora snapped at her.

Her eye twitched, "You... You... You BRATS! Dr. Mars will have your NECKS!"

"Dr. Mars?" Sora questioned.

The porcupine shuts up as Sonic smirked, "So a 'Dr. Mars' is your employer?"

The porcupine was starting to sweat, "N-No! She is not!"

"She is. What does Dr. Mars want with Kay?" Sora questioned.

"I will never say!" The porcupine snapped.

Sora then appeared in front of her and grabbed the collar of her coat, "You sure you don't wanna talk?" He growled at her.

She starts shaking, "N-no!"

Sora grins, unnerving her. "You're shaking like a leaf."

She shook her head, "N-no I am not!"

"You may say that... but your eyes tell me that you're afraid right now."

Suddenly, her cellphone starts ringing. "Answer it. I can wait." Sora said.

She nods quickly and takes out her cell phone. She presses a button and puts it near her ear, "H-hello... I have her... a brown hedgehog... yes... yes... what? ... Fine." She hangs up and looks at Sonic, "It seems as though you two will have to talk to Dr. Mars too."

"So, all three go after all." Sora then lets go of her coat, "Lead the way."

She brushed off her coat. "Fine..." She then takes out a button and presses it. The four are teleported to a hospital which is more likely, an Insane Asylum.

Sora looks around, "This is a hospital or an asylum?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "I never seen this place before." The porcupine starts walking and Kay blindly follows as Sora and Sonic catch up with her. The four go through the halls and hear screams of pain and yells of "Help." They then find themselves in front of a large door, saying "Directors Office: Dr. M Mars."

"You'll find her in here." The porcupine said as she opened the door. Kay and Sonic walk in and Sora follows.

The door closes behind them as the three entered. A giant leather chair towers over them. It turns and reveals the sitter. It was a cat. She is wearing a lab coat and scrubs covered in blood. She smiles at the trio, "Why hello. I see Kyla is still in her little trance. Good."

"Trance?" Sora then looks at Kay and sees a quill in her hand. He then took it out, "I knew it! She's hypnotized!"

The cat nods, "Yes. And she'll be like this for a few hours. But, this is a good thing."

Sonic glared at her, "How is this GOOD?"

She waggled her finger, "Tut tut. You'll have to wait and see. But, not now."

"Mind telling us why you want Kay, as well as us here!?" Sora growled.

She sighs, "I really don't need you two. And what I need with 'Kay' is classified."

Sonic slammed his hands on the desk, "Tell us now!"

She just laughed, "Fine. I just need a certain piece of 'Kay's' brain~"

"Brain!? Why!?" Sora demanded.

"Well, she has a piece of information in her frontal lobe that is supposed to be a millennium years old. When extract the frontal lobe from her brain, we will find the secrets of the contract that she has signed. Once we find the details of the contract, we will help her from her little dilemma."

"What dilemma?" Sora questioned.

She shrugged her arms, "We don't know. Not even 'Kay' knows about her dilemma. Only time will tell. But we need the contract. If we don't, then our lives will be at the brink of extinction."

"Brink of extinction? What do ya mean?" Sora questioned.

She gets up to her feet and puts her hands behind her back. "Ever since she made the contract, shadows began to take form. They started to have feelings, emotions, thoughts, life. When the contract is destroyed, shadows would be back to nothing but our darker reflections. But for five thousand years, the contract has been at its fullest. If we don't break the contract, than the contractor will be out to murder us to oblivion."

"Who is the contractor? Who are the shadows?"

"That, we don't know. The contract is a very dark and mysterious thing. So, we must cut out the formal lobe to find out. And so, come Kyla, we have to practice medicine." She pushes her glasses to the bridge of her nose as Kay nods slowly and the two go to a different room. Sora and Sonic try to catch them, but a giant metal door is slammed into their faces.

"No!" Sora yelled as he repeatedly punches the door.

Sonic kicks the door with all his might, but nothing. Sonic growls through his teeth, then sighs, "Sora, I think she's trying to help Kay."

"And!? What if she dies during the operation!?" Sora yelled.

Sonic lowered his head, "I'm... I'm not sure. But we'll have to wait and see."

Sora growled in anger as he punched the metal door again, and again, and again.

Sonic takes hold of Sora, "Calm down! If the operation fails, I know just the guy to kill them off."

Sora took a deep breath, "You better hope she survives or I'll kill you myself!" He shouted through the door. He then took another deep breath, "...I'm calm now..."

Sonic smiles, "Ok. Now, we shall wait." His tone seemed annoyed as he said it.

For what has seemed to be hours, Sonic was fidgety the whole time. His patience spam has thinned. Even Sora's was near breaking point. The metal doors open and the cat comes out covered in blood. She smiles, "We have what we need. And Kyla is alive~"

Sora quickly walked past her, "Good." He said as he walked by her to the other room.

Sonic runs after him as the duo find a large room filled with toys. In the middle of the room was Kay. She had bandages covering her head and eyes. She was frowning, but her voice sounded cheerful. "We're going for a walk, Gekido-kun? What? Why can't I call you Gekido-kun? Ok..."

"What happened to her?" Sora said to himself.

"She is facing her future." Sora and Sonic turn their heads as the cat was smiling at them, "Since we took her frontal lobe, her brain can't make memories or ideas. So, she is facing her future. But don't worry, when we find the contract, we will put her frontal lobe back in."

"So as long as the frontal lobe is gone, she'll be like this?" Sora asked.

She nods, "Yes. Now we have the contract. Let us find out the details of this marvelous piece and destroy it for good." They go into a different room with a large computer sitting across from them.

"That's a big monitor." Sora commented.

She ignores him and starts typing on the giant keyboard. Sora rolled his eyes and watches as she typed away on the keyboard.

Before she could hit enter, the screen started to static. A face appeared, "Ah, Ah, Ah~" The face said, "YoU dIdN'T sAy ThE mAgIc WoRd~"

"And you are?" Sora asked the face.

The face smiled, "I aM nOtHiNg Of YoUr CoNcErN. BuT, i Am ThE iNsAnItY iNsIdE KaY's HeAd~"

The cat glared at it, "Her name is Kyla!"

The face laughed, "Oh no! In HeR fUtUrE, sHe Is CaLlEd KaY~"

"Why does she change her name from Kyla to Kay?"

"YoU'lL fInD oUt WhEn YoU aSk HeR~" The face simply said.

"OK. Since you're here, mind telling us about this dilemma that is connected between you and Kyla?"

"No CaN dO, cHiLd~ ThE cOnTrAcT hAs BeEn SiGnEd, So YoU'lL hAvE tO wAiT aNd SeE~"

"What contract?"

"NoT tElLiNg~"

"Well, I might have a theory that maybe be right about this contract."

"Oh? AnD wHaT tHeOrY iS tHaT?"

"The contract has something to do with you, Kyla and the extinction of us. I'm guessing that since you're the insanity inside her, you have the ability to take control of her body and once you have full control, you'll go on a killing spree of some sort. Of course, it's just a theory."

The trio hear slow clapping from the screen, "BrAvO~ yOu AlMoSt HaVe ThE fUlL tHeOrY~"

"Almost? Looks like one last clue I have to find out."

"WeLl, YoU nEeD tO fInD oUt WhY kAy SiGnEd ThE cOnTrAcT~ tOoDlE-oO~" The face disappears and the screen goes black.

"Why she did sign it? If she can't remember it, then she must have signed it and they erased her memory of it after she did."

"Actually, I have found out from a hypothesis, Kyla signed the contract five thousand years ago." The cat said.

"Maybe, but why did she sign it?"

She shrugged, "Why do you think we were looking at her brain."

"Well, look it up then."

"We can't. The files we downloaded have been deleted by that... thing."

"She really wants us to figure it out for ourselves." He said to himself.

The cat sighs and starts to leave the room, "I will give Kyla's frontal lobe back. Just give me an hour." She leaves the room.

"Fine." Sora simply said to her.

After the hour, the cat came out with Kay. She had no scars or scabs, but she did have a pissed off look.

"Hey, Kay." Sora said.

She seemed to stomp over to Sora, but Sonic pulled her back, "Hiya! I'm Sonic!" Her angry look disappeared, but she didn't smile. "Hello." She plainly said.

"OK then." Sora said to himself.

**Done! Wow, the tension is thick in this one! Anyways, we find out about this "dilemma" that connects Kyla, her insanity in her mind, and the brink of extinction for all life. Why did Kyla signed the contract in the first place? Can we help her remember why? Or do we have to wait and see? Well, we'll find out later in this story. So until then, we'll see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, people! Chapter 4 is here and ready for reading. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 4 : Oh, The Drama**

The trio have left the asylum and returned to Vanilla and Cream's house. Kay seemed very annoyed when Sonic and Sora kept asking her questions.

"All right, we'll stop asking questions for now. She's annoyed right now." Sora said to Sonic.

Sonic crossed his arms and puffed, "Fine. But one more question, that thing says you changed your name. Why's that?"

Kay's brows furrow, "If I answer this, will you leave me alone?"

"Fine." Sonic said.

"Because, Kyla is dead. End of story." Kay gets off the chair and leaves the room.

"Uh, OK then." Sora said.

Sonic sighs, "So stubborn... I think she's a mixture of Shadow and Knuckles. Stubborn, dark and a knuckle-head."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is." Sora commented.

Sonic stretches his arms and hops off the couch. "So, you wanna go get some chili dogs?"

"All right." Sora simply said.

Sonic grins, "Great! I'm buying!" The two leave the house and go into Station Squares food court. Sonic hurries over to a hot dog vendor and says, "Two of the usual, please." The hot dog vendor gives Sonic two chili dogs and hands one to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said as he took it and took a bite.

Sonic smiles and takes a large bit out of his. "Sonic!" Sonic freezes. He quickly hides and Sora gets tackled by a pink hedgehog. "SONIKKU!"

"Ow... wrong guy." Sora said after the two landed on the ground.

The pink hedgehog stopped hugging him, looked up and gasped. She got up off of him, "Omigosh, I'm SO sorry!"

"It's fine." Sora said as he got up to his feet.

She looked back and forth, "That's strange, I've could've sworn I saw Sonic here." She faces Sora, "Oh! You must be new here! My name is Amy Rose, what's yours?"

"Sora. Nice to meet ya, Amy." Sora answered.

She giggles, then stops and leans to the side a little, looking behind Sora. Over at an ice cream stand was the sea green hedgehog.

Sora looked at her funny and followed her gaze to the ice cream stand, "Oh, that's Kay over there."

She smiled and ran over to her. Kay turned and jumped when she found Amy close to her. "Hi! I'm Amy Rose, you must be Kay, right?" She slowly nodded. Amy stepped back and grinned, "I'm so happy that we have newcomers here! We rarely get newcomers thanks to Eggman."

"Really?" Sora asked as he walked over to them.

Kay stepped back a few paces. Amy looked confused, "Hey. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe. I just want to be alone." Kay answered harshly.

"Oh! I'm sorr-"

"Leave me alone." Kay turned and started running. But she crashes right into someone and her ice cream goes flying.

"Why build up all that emotion inside?" Sora thought as he went over to her. "Kay, you all right?"

The ice cream stops flying in midair and floats back over. It then lands into the person Kay bumped into's hands.

Kay growls, "Hey! What was that for you jack-"

"That's not nice to say you know." He interrupts. He smiles at her though, "Hello, my name is Silver." Kay's cheeks seemed to turn red.

"Sora. The one you bumped into is Kay." Sora said.

Silver got up to his feet and lended a hand to Kay, "Kay, huh? Doesn't really suit you. Let me help you up."

Kay flinched, but scoffed, "I don't need help getting up." She pushes herself off the ground and stands up.

"She's usually serious." Sora shrugged.

Silver sweat dropped, "Alright. Oh!" He hands her ice cream back to her, "You dropped this." Kay stared at it, "How..."

"I caught it with my psychokinesis, so it didn't hit the ground." Kay took the cup away gingerly.

"Psychokinesis?" Sora questioned.

Silver nodded, "Yup. I could do stuff like this anytime I want to." He raised his hand and it starts glowing. The same glow surrounds Kay and she starts floating. "Hey! What are you-" She gets higher and higher. Her angry face turns into fear, "STOP! STOP! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOOWN!"

"Wow." Sora said as he watched.

Silver puts Kyla down and she fell to her knees, patting. She threw her ice cream at Silver, which splattered all over his face. "You bastard!" She yelled, tears starting to fall, got up and ran away.

"Kay, wait!" Sora called out as he went after her.

After they were far away from Amy and Silver, Kay spins around and yells, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!?"

"Because I'm your friend, I want to help you! How were we supposed to know you hate heights back there!?" Sora yelled back.

"You don't want to be my 'friend'!" Kay snapped, "You're just gonna use me then dispose me like a tissue!"

"I don't do that! I care about everyone, even you so, don't even try it!"

Kay rolled her eyes, "You're just following me because you've 'got nothing better to do'." She turned and ran away.

Sora clenched his fists as the next thing Kay knew, he appeared right in front of her. "Wrong, I want to know why. Why do you keep all your emotions inside?"

"Why? WHY!? I'll tell you why!" She backhands him right across the face, "THAT'S WHY!"

"Wrong answer!" Sora said as he surprisingly backhands her back across the face. "Why, tell me why?"

She didn't move as her eyes widened. But when she turned her head back to him, her eyes turned into a darker blue and she tackled him.

Sora got her into a headlock, "Tell me, why do you hold all that emotion inside? Think the world might end if you do?"

She wriggled and struggled, then she digged her teeth into his arm.

Sora wasn't fazed as he kept his hold, "Think that if you do, you'll explode? The sky turns black? Life on the planet will extinct? Why do you keep it inside? It's a simple question."

"Leave me the hell ALONE!" Kyla snapped. "Sora!" Amy and Silver come running over. "What are you doing!?" Amy asked quickly.

Sora looks at them, "I'm asking her a simple question of why she holds in all her emotion. She won't answer, even though it's a simple question."

"Well you don't need to put her in a headlock!" Amy snapped.

Sora thought about it, "True, but she started it by slapping me and then tackling me."

"Oh? Maybe you were irritating her. If you were irritating me, I would've wacked you with my Piko-Piko hammer."

"Irritated or not, it was a simple question she can answer."

"How about letting her go and sees what she'll say."

Sora hesitated a bit, but lets her go.

Kyla fell to her knees and her bangs shadowed out her eyes. Silver kneels in front of her. "Now... Um... Can you try to answer Sora's question." Kyla looked up to him and her eyes turn a darker blue. Then in a flash, she disappears. Silver jumps, "What the!?"

"She teleported." Sora simply said.

"I know that!" Silver growled, "But... how!?"

"I don't know." Sora simply answered.

Amy sighed, "Let's just try to find her. I bet Sonic would find her quickly. Where is he?"

"Hiding behind a building." Silver simply said.

"Thank you!" Amy said in glee and ran back to the food court.

"Why is he hiding behind a building?" Sora questioned.

Silver sighed, "He's afraid of Amy, so he's trying to hide from her."

"Wow, and he's the hero." Sora commented.

Silver sweat drops, "Tell me about it." A blue blur zooms by and hides behind Silver and Sora. "Help! The She-Devil is here to steal my SOUL!" Amy ran up to the and crossed her arms.

"I think she found him." Sora said.

Silver sighed and took a step to the side. Amy groaned, "Sonic, it's not the time. We have a runaway hedgehog on the loose!"

"It's Kyla. She ran off, or more specifically teleported, somewhere else." Sora said.

Sonic hops in front of everyone, "Well then, let's find her!"

"Where should we start?" Sora asked.

Sonic scratched his chin, "Does Kay have a 'happy place'?"

"Don't know, she never told me." Sora answered.

"Well then, I guess i'll call Tails and see if he can track her down." Sonic presses a button on his wrist and says, "Tails? Ya hear me?"

"*bzzt* I hear ya, Sonic. What do you need?"

"I need you to track down a sea green hedgehog named Kay. Can you do that?"

"*bzzt* Sure!"

"Tails?" Sora asked himself.

"*bzzt* Sonic! The hedgehog you are searching for is no were to be seen!"

"What? You gotta be kidding."

"Tails! Can you scan the WHOLE area?" Sonic asked. "*bzzt* I did, Sonic!"

"Then, she must not be in this area."

"Tails checked all of Soleanna, so Kay must've left the whole country!"

"She teleported pretty far."

"*bzzt* Sonic! I think I found her! She's located a few miles away from Central Station."

"Which direction?"

"*bzzt* West from your location." Sonic smiles, "Thanks Tails." He presses a button.

"Shall we get going?"

"I guess so!"

The two then went to Kay's location. After a few miles of walking, the find themselves in front of a forest.

"She's in a forest?" Sora questioned.

"I guess so." Sonic said.

"Well what are we doing standing around for?" Amy asked, "Let's go in!"

"Right." Sora agreed.

The four hedgehogs enter the dark woods. "Alright, I think me might have to hold hands or something so we don't get lost." Sonic said.

"We might have to." Sora said.

Amy was about to grab Sonic's hand, but Sonic quickly grabbed Sora's. Silver sighed, "Amy, give me your hand." Amy grabbed his hand and Silver grabbed Sora's other hand.

"All right, let's find her." Sora said as they continued through the forest.

The four venture on. Amy almost threw out her hammer multiple times because of all the sounds of the forest. Then, they find themselves in a clearing. There was a sign saying "South: Central Station. West: Tinseltown. East: Soleanna City (123 miles). North: Maplevalley."

"Something tells me Tinseltown is where she is." Sora said.

"Why you say that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling." Sora simply answered.

"Well, how about we split up. Sora, you will go to Tinseltown with-"

"Me!" Silver quickly said. Sonic's eye twitched, "Traitor!" Amy sighed.

"I don't mind whoever is gonna be my partner." Sora simply said.

"Ok, then lets go!" Silver grabs Sora and runs away from Amy and Sonic. They go up the road and find themselves in front of a giant oak sign saying "Welcome to Tinseltown."

"That was fast." Sora commented.

"I guess Tinseltown isn't as far as we thought." Silver grumbled.

"Guess so." Sora said as the two entered the town. They walked around a little and noticed that most of the towns folk had quite serious faces.

"Why so serious?" Sora said to himself.

Silver went up to one of the towns people, "Excuse me, we're looking for a sea green hedgehog. White t-shirt, blue jeans, extremely grayish blue eyes?"

The man stared at him for a second, and pointed down the street, "She vas down Clark last time I saw her. Vhy are you looking fer her?" He asked in a heavy German accent.

"She's a friend of ours." Sora answered.

"Vell, she seemed quite mad. Good luck calming that frau down." The man turned and walked away.

Silver sighed, "Did I make her that mad?"

"I wouldn't think so. I probably did." Sora said.

"Oh yeah..." Silver trailed off, "Well, no use standing here, lets go find her."

"Right." Sora agreed.

The two search high and low, but haven't found the stubborn hedgehog. When they were about to give up, they find her knocking on a door to a house. The two jump into the bushes.

"What she doing at a house?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know." Silver said.

The door opens and a black wolf with purple eyes peeks out. He looks at her and smiles, "So, you have returned."

Kay glared at him, "Not really. I came to give you something."

Sora raised an eyebrow as the two continued talking.

"Oh? And what will that be?"

"This." She punched him right across the face.

"Damn." Sora thought.

The wolf was knocked back and some blood covered Kyla's white gloves. He seemed to growl, "You're dead, bitch!" He tried to tackle her to the ground, but she dodged and she started running. The two got a better look of this wolf. He was all black and he had wings and a lions tail. His white muzzle held a snarl and his giant claws unsheathed themselves.

"What is he? Some sort of demon wolf?" Sora thought.

Kyla seemed a little bit afraid as she ran. It a flash, the wolf zoomed over to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Gotta go help her." Sora said as he jumped out of the bushes and ran at the wolf.

Silver ran after him, "Wait! Sora!" Kay struggled and kneed the wolf in the stomach, but he was unfazed. His eyes turned black, "You do NOT disrespect ME!"

Sora ran and hopped on the wolf's back as a black aura surrounded him, "Get off her or I'll rip your wings off!" Sora threatened in a dark tone as he grabbed the wings.

The wolf growled and ignored him. He lifted his claw and slashed Kay's face. Kay's winced and her eyes turned into a darker blue.

"You fool!" He pulled with great force, but little effort as he ripped the wings right off the wolf's back.

The wolf didn't wince nor scream, he just threw Sora off his back and Sora crashed right into Silver. The wolf towered over them as his wings grew right back, "You fools. You can't wound the chimera devil!" Kay pushed herself up and covered her face with her hand. Her dark blue eyes glowed and turned to red as her arm goes limp and the blood on her hand forms into a knife. She lunges and stabs the wolf in the back, making him howl in pain.

Sora stood up and summoned a blade of his own. It was the monochrome version of the Soul Eater blade, except the blade is longer as well as the handle being slightly longer. He then stabs the blade into the wolf's chest.

The wolf grows still and limp. The two take out their blades and he falls to the ground as Silver's eyes were filled with horror. The sword in Sora's hand disappears and he collapses to the ground. Kay turns to Silver and smiles at him as her corneas turned black. She made a "shh" sign and starts dragging the body back into the house.

Sora sees Kay drag the wolf back to his home before he passes out.

He didn't know how long he was passed out, but he found himself in a strange room. He sat up, but was pushed back down. "Oh no you're not!"

"Ow..." Sora said, rubbing his chest.

Silver glared at him, "What the hell were you doing out there!? You just killed a man!"

"What? I just wanted to protect Kay." Sora said in a weak tone.

"Well, one thing is, I could've handled it. But, you just had to go try and be the hero! How about y-"

"Silver, just shut up." Silver turned his head. Kay was standing a few feet away from him and had her arms crossed, an eye patch covering her right eye.

**Done! My god, Kay annoys me sometimes. To tell you the truth, I prefer Kyla over Kay. Why? Kyla's more original. Anyways, we have some action, some suspense, and some humor somewhere. So until then, we shall see you guys in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
